Monotonía
by Andorea
Summary: Quería saber quien era dentro de la monotonía YAOI [Shindou x Kirino]


**Hola gente bella c:~! **

**Aquí les traigo un Shot espero que les guste w~! **

**3.- Monotonía- Shindou x Kirino.**

Siempre pienso ser una buena persona, quitarme la máscara blanca y ser quien soy yo, hay a veces que no me reconozco en el espejo y me preguntó ¿Quién soy yo en verdad? Eh perdido al molde de todo y creé un desastre en mi interior.

**¿Qué debo hacer?**

Siempre me preguntó eso, y nunca hay respuesta que me digan o me diga, todas son respuestas…

**Qué no quiero aceptar.**

Jaló ligeramente mis mejillas y me observó al espejo;  
**  
¿Qué quiero ser?**

Si no sé quién soy, ¿qué quiero ser?...

**No lo sé  
**  
La frase más trillada para salvarse uno, sin embargo, esa frase me arruina a mí.

A miles de personas en el mundo, ellos viven en un mundo monótono, conviviendo con los usuarios monótonos en su monotonía, nada cambia, todo es igual…

**Yo no soy igual.**

Quiero ser yo, esa persona que diga. Soy Kirino Ranmaru y yo soy...

**Hm…**

Me molesta saber que aún soy parte de la monotonía sin embargo soy una pieza de Picasso encubierta.  
**  
¿Qué puedo ser?  
**  
Puedo ser lo que sea, incluso un vago vendedor de paletas, ¿Y si lo fuera? ¿Cómo actuaría la monotonía? Hum que fastidio…

Puedo ser pintor…**Sin embargo mancharía el lienzo blanco.  
**  
Puedo ser música…**Sin embargo sería esa nota que falla.**

Puedo ser relojero…**Sin embargo representaría los segundos de manera ridícula.  
**  
Puedo ser cocinero…**Sin embargo echaría a perder las pastas.**

Puedo ser científico…**Sin embargo sería el eslabón que falla.**

Falla del verbo fallar…hm ¿Qué puedo hacer es esta monotonía sin fallar a nadie?

Y de nueva cuenta…No sé.

Me aburre lo común y lo ordinario, pero me estoy adaptando a ello. Me sorprenden mis compañeros como conviven en la monotonía sin afectarles, en que me eh dado cuenta de algo… hay otro usuario como yo.

Shindou Takuto… un usuario que sufre lo mismo que yo, solo que este tipo es más inseguro. Le tiene miedo a ser un fracaso.

**¿Fracaso, fallar, no es lo mismo acaso?**

Le observó desde lejos, sé que es pianista por clases anteriores, cuando está a solas toca notas que me dan ganas de…  
**  
No hay palabra para definirlo.**

Solo sé que cuando toca demuestra cual harto esta de la monotonía.

**Yo estoy cansado de ella.**

¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué quiero hacer? ¡Díganme una respuesta!

_-Mucho gusto soy Kirino-_Me presento hacia a ti.

_:-Igualmente mi nombre es Shindou-_Me sonríes, por alguna razón siento que esto traerá cosas buenas.

_-espero ser unos buenos amigos-_ por alguna razón, por alguna razón yo…

**Creo saber que quiero ser…O tal vez no.**

Me siento contento ¿la razón…? No lo sé, simplemente lo estoy, siento como si pudiera volar en el cielo y respirar una dulce fragancia, como un algodón de azúcar. Sin embargo esa odiosa monotonía me hace hervir ¿acaso nadie aprendió a hacer diferente? Según las personas somos diferentes o iguales cuando es su conveniencia, hm no los entiendo…

**Y ellos no me entienden a mí.**

Una línea nos separa, raro y común, diferente y normal, patrañas…

Bien no me importa que no me comprendan "los normales" solo quiero que me comprenda él.

**Shindou Takuto.**

Su nombre me viene a perfección, sin embargo el… ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Él lo es! Incluso podría decir que Shindou es el tipo de chico que enorgullece a la monotonía.

**Solo que la monotonía no sabe que está de nuestro lado.**

Bien, tolero que me insulten por ser diferente, si, si soy diferente ¿y qué? ¡Díganme el término de diferente! ¿Quién dijo ese término?

Dios si en verdad existes, ¡Sálvame de este mundo monótono! ¡Yo ya no puedo vivir en este mundo y ser juzgado!

Oír música en común… ¿Es enserio? ¡Porque todo el mundo la oiga no la debes oír tú!  
Oír música diferente… ¿Es enserio? ¡Por que no oyes las canciones buenas no como esa basura!

Mundo, sociedad, gente, hay a veces que me sacan de quicio.

_-¿Sabes Kirino? Hay a veces que no comprendo al mundo es tan…-_

-¿Monótono?, yo también creo lo mismo Shindou- él solo me asintió  
Estábamos sentados a las orillas un una pequeña presa, miré el agua era tan igual pero cuando me miraba yo el reflejo de mi persona ahí  
era un poco…

Diferente…

Todo es tan igual, ¿pero si volteó el tablero…? ¿Nosotros no seríamos los comunes? Siempre diciendo que todo está igual, eso me hace…

**¿Parte de la monotonía?**

¿Yo soy parte de la monotonía?

¿Irónico? Sí.

Pero si lo veo de esta manera…entonces…  
**  
Yo soy parte de una monotonía creada por personas distintas…**

Yo ya no sé quién soy, de hecho nunca lo supe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

_-Shindou ¿tú crees que soy diferente?-_

-¿eh? ¿Ah que viene esa pregunta? ¿Alguien te dijo algo dime quien fue y yo…?-

-No nadie solo yo, sé que no soy igual a los demás pero ¿soy diferente? ¿Eso es malo?-

-No, yo no lo creo, no eres distinto eres original ¿eso acaso no es bueno?-

-no lo sé Shindou… siempre me lo pregunto, ¿Quién soy yo? En verdad no sé qué seré, sí, soy joven pero… pero…-

-Kirino esto es parte de la vida, debemos descubrir que queremos ser, poco a poco, haz dado un paso ya que quieres saber quién y qué quieres ser-

-Solo que trato y no puedo yo, es estresante y…- Sentí el contacto húmedo en mis labios, miré fijamente al ladrón de mi primer beso, era Shindou, sentí como me sonrojaba, pero ¿Por qué no me movía? Trato de moverme pero…

**Yo no quiero.  
**  
No hubo nada bravo solo un ligero contacto, finalmente se separó de mí y mi vio con sus ojos cenizos.

_-¿Sabes Kirino? Yo ya sé que quiero ser, yo quiero ser tuyo, la persona que te acompañe y te ayude con tus problemas, quiero ser esa persona especial para ti yo quiero ser tuyo-_

No sabía que responder pero le devolví el gesto del beso, un poco sorpresivo pero aun así lindo y tierno.

Yo soy Kirino Ranmaru y actualmente con pareja, yo soy esa persona que estará todo el tiempo con él, en las buenas y en las malas, yo soy esa persona que le animará en sus momentos tristes y felices, yo soy esa persona que le hará reír y si le logra sacar una lágrima no será por mala voluntad, yo soy esa persona que hará feliz a él, yo soy esa persona que siempre amará a Shindou Takuto.

Fin.  
-.-.-.-.-.-

**Gracias por leer w espero su opinión ^^**


End file.
